comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tang Shen (Earth-5584)
' ' Tang Shen was an orphan adopted by the Ancient One. She was loved by both Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki, which resulted in the strain of their friendship and rivalry, and Yoshi and Shen eventually married. They were both murdered in New York by Saki, now called the Shredder, in his plan to rebuild the Foot Clan. History Japan Tang Shen was orphaned but came into the care of the ninja master the Ancient One. She grew up to be very caring towards others as well as independant. As a young adult, she met two men named Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki, members of two ninja clans which Saki was unaware of at the time. The two both fought for the love of her, but she, seeing Yoshi for his honor and nobility, chose him and wanted to be married. Saki could not accept this and once insulted Yoshi in front of her, resulting in Yoshi losing his temper and striking Saki to the ground. This attack solidified Saki's hatred for Yoshi and he vowed revenge. New York Shen and Yoshi decided to move to New York away from Japan as a way to leave behind Yoshi and Saki's rivalry, as well as their clans' violent past. The two lived a normal and peaceful life there, while still remembering the good times of their old home in Japan. One day, a rat found his way into their home. This rat was a laboratory test subject at StockGen who was given a psychotropic compound that gave him the cognitive characteristics of a person (or "splintering" the human-like cognition from the instinctual animal state) and was able to escape. Shen and Yoshi found him and kept him as a pet and named him Splinter. She took Splinter with her wherever she went, such as a market place; one time they came across a young April O'Neil who noticed she carried around her pet rat with her. Death Overtime, Saki, with the help of Kitsune, learned of his true heritage and sought to rebuild the Foot Clan, rechristening himself as "the Shredder". He tracked down Yoshi and Shen in New York and came to their home armed with razor sharp claw weapons and challenged him to a duel to the death. Yoshi accepted, and the two tore through Yoshi's home, catching it on fire. Just as Saki was about to kill Yoshi, Shen interfered and took the fatal blow for herself. Legacy Shen's death, along with Yoshi's, had a great impact on Splinter; due to her loving and caring nature, she was loved deeply by her family and friends and was distraughtful of her being killed by Shredder's hands. After his mutation along with his adopted turtle sons, he vowed to avenge their deaths, especially Shen's, and tought his sons ninjutsu to put an end to the Foot's tyranny. Splinter sensed that Shen's spirit lived through his sons: Donatello: her intelligence and curiosity, Raphael: her passion, Leonardo: her concern for others, and Michelangelo: the pure joy she took in all things. He even considered her to be their adoptive mother. Category:Earth-5584 Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Chinese Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Clan Hamato (Earth-5584) Category:Killed by Shredder Category:Females Category:Created by Lord Caesar